


Cast Some Hope

by dontrollthedice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moment from Stream, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/pseuds/dontrollthedice
Summary: After Bad goes looking for his horse for too long, Skeppy decides to take matters into his own hands.(Or, Skeppy pouts while fishing for a saddle.)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 18
Kudos: 400





	Cast Some Hope

**Author's Note:**

> not too much dialogue since i dont remember much from the stream

This was bullshit. All of this was some bonafide bullshit.

Skeppy stared at his computer screen as Bad and Zelk bickered in the background, thankful he hadn’t turned on facecam for this stream. Chat might have commented on how dead inside he must’ve felt, and he’d never live that down once the first screenshots hit Twitter.

Why was Bad so deadset on finding some stupid horse anyway? They could’ve done so many other things in the time Bad had spent looking for Roberto: fix up their house, explore the ocean, travel through the surrounding islands. What was Skeppy supposed to do by himself anyway? Being alone was so boring.

“Bad, come home,” Skeppy whined.

Bad sighed. “Skeppy, I’m looking for Roberto. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

Same question, same answer. They had been at this for how long now? Sure, he could just continue mining, but that was boring. They could do so many more entertaining things together on their island—

There were horses on their island. At least one of them had to look like Roberto. And he had a fishing rod…

Skeppy muted his mic to explain his plan to the audience, then unmuted. God, Bad and Zelk were still going on about the horse. The fucking horse!

Oh, well. Skeppy right-clicked to cast the fishing rod.

The appeal of fishing, as far as he knew, was having a lot of time to think. That explained why Skeppy always hated fishing with a passion: thinking wasn’t his strong suit.

But now that he was forced into thinking anyway, why did he want to play on this SMP with Bad specifically anyway? It was more entertaining for the audience, sure, but…

Things were just more fun with him around. Skeppy smiled more, laughed more, was just  _ happier. _ Did Bad have that effect on everyone or was it just him? It couldn’t be just him, right?

Shit, this was getting boring already. Was this even worth it?

Bad would… definitely appreciate the effort, that was for sure. He’d probably appreciate a saddle for a new horse in the case (well,  _ certainty)  _ he didn’t find Roberto. And finding a completely different horse and telling him it was Roberto was unethical, but Bad wouldn’t notice a difference, would he? The end justified the means.

He would smile that nerdy grin of his. His cheer would be so loud—louder than anyone would expect from him. And he’d be so happy, wouldn’t he?

Ugh. Now Skeppy  _ had _ to.

Skeppy cast the fishing rod into the ocean again.

Bad would be happy. That was worth everything in the world.


End file.
